The present invention relates to hand rest bars for musical instruments. Specifically, the present invention relates to a hand rest bar for a musical instrument that extends above a floating bridge.
Many instruments, such as guitars, have a floating or moving bridge where the strings of the instrument at the bridge are supported between two points. When a musician plays an instrument with a floating bridge, the musician must find an anchor point for their strumming hand while precisely picking the strings, such as above or below the strings. Frequently, musicians use the bridge itself to anchor their hand, however this can cause tuning and sound discrepancies, leading to an undesired sound. Additionally, inconsistent hand positioning can make learning the instrument much more difficult, leading to more frequent mistakes. Many musicians avoid this problem by only playing instruments with fixed bridges, which can be used as an anchor point without negatively impacting the sound, however this limits the variety of sounds the instrument can create. Additionally, alternate devices require a user to remove the device to strum the guitar. Therefore, a device that can act as a hand rest to be used with an instrument having a floating bridge is needed.
In light of the devices disclosed in the known art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the known art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing hand rests for musical instruments. In this regard, the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.